Foot Clan
The Foot Clan are among the most famous and recurring enemies and a major antagonistic force in the popular Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. They are often employed by the arch-villain known as Shredder. Biography The Foot Clan consist of a multitude of faceless ninjas who exist to do battle with the heroic turtles and although they tend to fall rather easily they are anything if persistent and continually return to take more punishment. Aside from using ninjas as soldiers, the Foot has been known to associate with gangsters, robots, mutants and even aliens and demons throughout their different interpretations. They appear in the Mirage Comics,Archie Comics,and the IDW comics.The founders is from the Mirage Comics named Sato and Oshi,while in the IDW comics the Founder is Takeshi Tatsuo who was reincarnated as Orouk Saki the man who would eventullay become Shredder. The Foot Clan members in the modern times and leader is Shredder who is usually the primary antagonist of the TMNT series but other leaders aside from him are Karai who is orginally someone to replace Shredder in the MIrage Comics later installments became his adopted daughter or biological desendant in the IDW comics.Baxter Stockman would also join the Foot in some versions. In the other members the Foot Elite and Foot Mystics are also employed as well as some Foot Scientists. Bebop and Rocksteady are often seen as members of the Foot during their debut in the 1987 show and would since appear in many incarnations like in the comics in the Archie and IDW or the 2012 series.The Purple Dragons sometimes work for the Foot in some versions with Hun their leader being one of Shredder's enforcers.Other members include Ktisune,Koya,Bludgeon,and Alpoex from the IDW comics,Tiger Claw and Fishface from the 2012 series,and Tatsu,Tokka and Rahzar from the movies.The Foot sometimes ally with Krang a warlord from Dimension X while in others their rivals. Members *Shredder *Karai *Kitsune *Baxter Stockman *Bebop and Rocksteady *Tatsu *Tokka and Rahzar *Koya *Bludgeon *Hun *Tiger Claw *Fishface *Foot Lieutenaut *Foot Brute *Foot Elite *Shredder Clones *Alopex *Kavaxas In other media In the 2014 reboot movie of Paramount, The Foot Clan served as the film's minor supporting antagonists (the other being Karai and Eric Sacks). 1987 series The Foot clan appear in the 1987 series. The Next Mutation The Foot clan appear is minor villains in the live action series. 2003 series The Foot clan are major villains in this series. 2012 series The Foot Clan are once again the major villains of this series with most of them mutants. 2018 Series In the Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles The Foot clan are hired merchinaries and the two foots are The Foot Lieutenaut and The Foot brute serve an unknown sensei and the foot soliders are origamis used by the mystic monks. Gallery FootClanClassic.png|Original Foot Clan symbol, from the comics and 1987 cartoon FootClanModern.png|2003 foot clan logo 2012 tv series by jamesng8-d7rndof.jpg|2012 87 foot.jpg|The Foot Clan soldiers in the 1987 original TV Series Foot clan ninjas.jpg|Foot Clan ninja, as they appear in the 2003 series foot clan.png|foot-ninjas from the 2012-series. Foottech.jpg|Foot Tech Ninjas Foot-clan symbol 1234567890.png Rise-of-the-Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-Foot-Lieutenant-and-Foot-Brute.jpg|Foot Clan (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Trivia *As the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise originally borrowed elements from the Marvel Comics superhero Daredevil, the Foot Clan was based off the Marvel Comics' evil ninja group and one of Daredevil's recurring antagonists, The Hand. Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Ninjas Category:Organizations Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mongers Category:Smugglers Category:Hegemony Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Terrorists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Legacy Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imperialists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Totalitarians Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains